Breaking the Silence
by Hatsumomoji
Summary: Rin has a dream about Sesshomaru now that she's been living without him really sweet but kinda long first Inuyasha fic! RinxSesshy


In this one I wrote about Rin and Sesshomaru- it's angsty, oh so angsty!! But it's only here so I could practice my formatting. I was up late and my muse was calling me and this was the result! Yeah, that's all- thanks for reading! Enjoy!

* * *

Breaking the Silence

It was probably one of the most stupid wishes she had ever made. It was by far the dumbest thing to wish for in the world.

It had been several years since she had seen him- the only memories she had were of their travels together, and of his haunting, golden eyes. Memories of the love she hid were too heartbreaking to recall, and she could never forgive herself for hiding her feelings from him for so long. Eventually he was bound to send her away to live with humans, but she dreaded the day all her life. Now that it had happened, she felt abandoned and more alone than ever before. Kagome did her best but it just wasn't the same.

Now, alone and heart-broken, she made a wish on a shooting star- silly, but still a wish- and it came true…to an extent.

She wished that she could see him again.

Please, I want to see Sesshomaru-sama…just see him… 

And that's what she got.

The night before, she had cried herself to sleep. She looked out her window and remembered how he used to sit beside her on nights like this. Once she had asked him if he could turn the stars into diamonds. When he asked her why, she mentioned that she'd like to wear them.

"Don't be proud, Rin." He had said.

Thinking of the memory, she fell asleep.

In her dream, she stood a few feet away from a wood- the same woods they used to travel. She hesitated, and then just as she stepped towards it, someone came out.

It was_ him- _Sesshomaru- standing at a distance, his eyes staring intently at her. She raced forward, crying only to be met with more bittersweet essentials.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Have you come to take me back with you?"

He could only look at her, expressionlessly, then tap his throat and shake his head.

"You…can't speak?"

He shook his head again.

"But my wish…I wished…" she stopped, and thought back to what exactly she had wished for.

…_just to see him…_

"Oh no!!"

* * *

For days she cried over her stupidity, and couldn't bear to look him in the eye. But common sense soon broke over, and she decided to accept this mute demon- he was as close to the real thing as she could get, and not having him at all was too much to bear.

She fell asleep slowly that night, as if being punished for her mad desire to see him. When she finally drifted off she was standing in front of the woods again, alone.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" she called cautiously, unsure if he would come- but he did. He approached her slowly, then standing before her, he raised his hand and placed it over her dark head, a look of quiet approval on his face. His eyes seemed to search her expression, and when she didn't pull back his eyes darkened before he let her go.

Night was the best part of the whole day after that. She eagerly waited for evening when she could hurry through her chores and go to sleep to see him.

By then she had gotten used to his sudden appearances. She could sense him when he came. She could hear him breathe, but even when he sighed, there was no sound- only that of air passing through space. She turned to face him and nearly burst from pain when she spoke to him, and watched him stare at her silently, without response.

Her eating habits had changed, and though Kagome worried about her she didn't say anything- she merely nodded or frowned and walked away.

_It's funny, in a way,_ She thought. _I'm' just like Sesshomaru-sama._

The evening when she couldn't fall asleep she felt terrified. She thought if she didn't fall asleep fast enough, he wouldn't be there when she did. Sleep finally claimed her after several painful minutes, and in her dream she looked for him, fearful of what she might, or might not, find.

But there he was, looking at her from a distance, and she was so overcome with relief she hugged him fiercely, throwing him off balance. She looked up into his eyes and watched his expression change.

"I missed you." She said quietly, and resting her head on his shoulder she asked-

"Did you miss me?"

His hand rested on her head, and she felt him nod.

They walked through the woods, her mood lifting with every moment. As she ran forward a bit she tripped over a root and flailing around, fell flat on her face. When she looked up, complaining, she noticed Sesshomaru's eyes widen and he covered his face a moment before looking as reserved as ever.

"Sama? Are you ok?"

He looked up for a minute, and at once she realized he had just narrowly avoided laughing at her.

"Oh- sama, were you trying not to laugh?"

She paused, realizing again that she wouldn't hear his laughter, even if he did laugh. The thought made her sad, but when he looked at her again she tried to smile and cheer up. He noticed the change, but suddenly he seemed to have an idea and marched off, motioning for her to follow. He walked quickly forcing her to jog after him when he stopped abruptly making her run into his back.

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

He turned and looked down at her, a curious expression on his face. He took one of her hands and motioned to the lake with the other. She peered into the water…

"Oh!"

The entire lake looked like a perfect reflection of the stars. As she gazed at it, Sesshomaru pulled a string from thin air and pulled it through the water until it lay around the throat of her reflection. It looked like she was wearing-

"Diamonds."

She barely whispered the word, holding back the sudden urge to cry. She looked up at Sesshomaru, who in turn took her hands and pulled her into the warm water, wading until she was waist deep. He scooped up the water until the blue liquid was swirling around her, and reaching up to the sky he brought his cupped hand down slowly and showed her the handful of diamonds he held. Without knowing she let her tears fall, matching the diamonds that showered around her.

"Are you trying to cheer me up, Sama?"

He did nothing in reply.

Reaching out suddenly, she caught some of the water and threw it at him. Caught by surprise, his expression changed and he pushed her head under the water. She fought for a long time, knowing he was much stronger but enjoying herself all the same. She fiercely ignored the fact that only her laughter was heard between the splashing until exhausted, she paused then reached out again to cling to him.

"Sesshomaru-sama." She murmured softly. Closing her eyes as his arms came around her-

"I love you."

She felt him jerk in surprise, and looked up willingly when he nudged her chin to see her face.

"I really do love you, I just-" her voice broke. "I just wish I could hear you talk again- I can't bear this silence anymore! I want to talk to you!" She stopped there, leaning in against his chest to hide her face. Gently she felt his hand prodding her chin again. When she looked up his expression was so different she didn't know what to do- then he pulled her closer for a few seconds and kissed her softly at first, then with a deep urgency that made her heart pound. Just as he pulled away their eyes met then suddenly-

Kagome leaned over her, trying to wake her and was completely baffled as Rin burst into tears, but there was no hope of getting that dream back.

* * *

The night after, and for the next 3 nights he didn't come. She slept straight through the night for 7 hours and he didn't come. She thought he was gone forever, and sank into a depression that lasted a week.

One night when she was home alone she was watching the stars outside her window when she slowly drifted off to sleep-

And woke in her dream world to see him waiting for her.

"Sesshomaru-sama??" she cried and ran to him as fast as she could.

"My lord- Sesshomaru-sama, I thought-" she broke off in sobs as he swept her into his embrace.

"Don't cry, Rin- see, I haven't left you."

She froze. Pulling back a little she stared. "Did you just…"

"This is what you wished for, right? Well, here I am- and I can talk to you, just like you wished."

"Oh, but- th-that's not fair!' her eyes welled up and she stared, shocked. "How should I have known what would happen??"

"It's alright, Rin…" He said gently. "Come with me now- don't you think we've suffered enough pain through all this silence?"

She nodded, looking up to meet his eyes before she closed them as he leaned to kiss her.

Opening her eyes again she saw it wasn't a dream anymore. There he was, standing in the flesh waiting for her. She ran out to meet him, happy to feel his arms around her, happy to hear his voice again- breaking the silence.

* * *

Wow, that was long! I'm sorry, I was on a roll- but if you read it all, thank you! Please leave a review but I'm not begging.

HAVE A COOKIE FOR READING!

Or maybe a brownie- 'cause that's what I have right now!

This was my first Inuyasha fic, so tell me what you thought! Thank you again for reading- I really do like knowing people read it.

Well, that's all- Ja mata ne!


End file.
